He's changed I tell you!
by Miroku'sFollower
Summary: Sesshomaru no longer hates humans... So if that is true why is he squeezing Kagome like that...?..... Or is he......?
1. Kagome gets kidnaped

I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

**CHAPTER 1: KAGOME GETS KIDNAPED**

It was a peaceful day, Kagome was at home because she needed to take the test the next day Kagome had been taking training in the Magic arts from Kaede, which left her no time to study for school . " Hmm I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now?" Kagome asked her self... Kagome had went back and Inuyasha wasn't there waiting for her." Hmm I wonder where Inuyasha is? Kagome heard Inuyasha yelling and she also could feel a Shard nearby, she ran to the village "Inuyasha I... Where are they!"

Kagome went out looking for them she saw what looked like Inuyasha runing by her, she turned around to see Inuyasha standing there and picking her up... Next thing she knew she was in Kaede's hut "Ye have awakened child." Kagome asked Kaede who brought her here "Do ye not remember child...? It was Inuyasha who brought ye here." Kagome was not suprised but said this: "So why did he bring me to your hut?"Kaede looked puzzled herself "I do not know but it is time for ye leason in Magical arts... "Very good child, ye have learned much and ye have now mastered the art of healing." Kagome said this with a smile:" Thanks Kaede!"

It had been two days since Kagome was taken into Kaede's hut by Inuyasha... "What the... Sesshomaru its him!" said Inuyasha with an angry grin. He ran outside and was suprised to see Sesshomaru not drawing his weapon "Inuyasha I only wish to see the human girl!" Inuyasha looked very suprised "No way you're geting your hands on her!" Inuyasha used the WindScar and Sesshomaru dodged it. "Inuyasha I only wish to see the girl, I will not harm her!" Inuyasha said nothing and used the WindScar, Sesshomaru dodged again but this time drawing his sword and sending an attack that covered the battle field with smoke "Kagome where are you...! KAGOME!".. The smoke had cleared Inuyasha ran in the hut looking for Kagome the only ones there were Sango, Miroku and Shippo "Wheres Kagome?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha "We thought she was with you."...

Keep posted for more chapters and send in reviews please!


	2. The messenger

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

**CHAPTER 2: THE MESSENGER **

Kagome awoke to find an Imp in front of her, the Imp ran off leaving Kagome puzzled... "My lord the young girl has awakened!" Sesshomaru said nothing and went to Kagome... Kagome saw Sesshomaru walking into the room and began to yell at him. "What do you think you're doing? Kidnaping a girl?" Sesshomaru let a creepy smile cross his face. "The only reason I kidnaped you girl is because I need you to fix my arm." Kagome looked at him in anger and shock "I have a name, its Kagome!" Sesshomaru looked at the floor. "Kagome... " Kagome was shocked that was the first time Sesshomaru had said her name... "So you kidnaped me so I could restore your arm?" Sesshomaru still looking at the floor said this: "Yes...but..If you do not wish to restore my arm...you do not have to." Kagome was suprised he was giving her a choice? "b-but...you...I." Sesshomaru looked disappointed "I understand." Sesshomaru opened a portal." Use that to get back to the village." He turned to leave. "Wait!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Kagome." I'll restore your arm..." Sesshomaru laid on the ground while Kagome prepared for the ceremony... The ceremony was complete and Sesshomaru's arm was full again Kagome turned to leave but stopped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice "I want you to delivery this message to Inuyasha: Tell him I'll be waiting for him at the Tree of Ages...I also want you to tell him that I...I no longer hate humans." Kagome was half in shock when she nodded, Kagome turned to the portal but was stopped one last time when she heard Sesshomaru's voice."I..I thank you... Kagome." maybe it was the way he said her name but from that point on Kagome felt something for Sesshomaru but was unsure what she felt for him...

Kagome was back at the village and could hear Inuyasha from inside the hut she entered the hut and wanted to talk to Inuyasha alone... "Inuyasha..I" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said:"What ia it...? Spit it out!" Kagome held her breath as she said this:" Its about Sesshomaru..he-" Inuyasha didn't give Kagome a chance to finish. "What did he do!" Kagome looked mad and said: "If you would shut up maybe I could tell you!... Sesshomaru wants to meet you at the Tree of Ages..." Inuyasha looked very mad. "And he also told me to tell you that ...He no longer hates humans.." Inuyasha said nothing he looked at Kagome and ran off to the tree of ages...

Thanks for reading and keep posted for more chapters. Send in those reviews cause there's no better way for me to make a story everyone would enjoy! 


End file.
